JP 1995-283065A discloses a winding device for winding, around a rotating winding target member, a wire fed from a nozzle under predetermined tension. In the winding device, before and after the winding, the wire is bound around a terminal provided to the winding target member. The wire bound around the terminal is cut by a cutter or the like, but the tension is always applied to the wire. Accordingly, in order to prevent the wire from being pulled out of the nozzle due to the cutting, it is necessary to retain the wire between the nozzle and a cutting portion. Thus, such a winding machine includes a binding member around which the wire is temporarily bound.
In the above-mentioned winding device, before the start of winding, first, the wire is bound around the binding member. In this state, the nozzle is moved around the terminal, and thus the wire fed from the nozzle is bound around the terminal. After that, the wire extending from the binding member to the terminal is cut in the vicinity of the terminal. At the end of winding, the nozzle is guided from a winding drum of the winding target member to the vicinity of the terminal, and the nozzle is caused to circle around the terminal. Thus, the wire fed from the nozzle is bound around the terminal. After that, the wire extending from the terminal to the nozzle side is cut in the vicinity of the terminal, and thus the wire is wound around the winding target member including the terminal, thereby obtaining a coil in which each end portion of the wire is bound around the terminal.